Memories of the Star Singers
by Oldtime Scribe
Summary: 5,000 years ago, the Celestial Spirits were mortal men and women, living in a harsh, primitive world full of demons, Fairies, and other magical beings. The mortals they once were shaped what they would become, and the past touches the present as their world faces a danger from the past they lived. Companion to 'Awaken the Stars Song' and follow up books.


Oldtime Scribe here. This set of short stories will be focusing on the past lives of the beings who became the Celestial Spirits. Kuraheitr JIO and I batted things about and decided that it was better to get into what the Ancient world they came from was like, separate from the main Star Singer storyline. We already have a lot of plot to deal with there, and jumping 5,000 years into the past would break the narrative badly. Each chapter will be a distinct event memory from whichever Zodiac is being featured. We will be jumping forward and backward in their past lives, as we don't want to give anything away before its time. Some of this will be harsh; we are talking the very beginning of the end of the hunter gatherer societies. Primitive and savage were part of living then, and life was short and hard. That won't be sugar coated. Hopefully, this will fill in the gaps for you all, and help explain some of the oddities the spirits have as personality traits. 

Chapter 1: Aquarius

Aquarius swam through the currents and swirls of the Celestial World, heading nowhere in particular, and she found that she couldn't keep the concern off of her face. The Water Bearer had just learned that her idiot key holder had begun the process of renegotiating her contracts with the spirits she carried. _'I really should call her my former owner,_ ' Aquarius mused privately. _'I should, but damn it, I can still feel a connection! It's there, and His Majesty is being an ass by not telling me whatever it is he's hiding!'_

Not that she didn't understand full well about the strictures and requirements of Celestial Law, but there were times when the King let 'Kainon' out to play, and the old man his Origin had been used to make it almost a game to keep secrets that didn't need keeping! _Just_ to watch the reactions when the truths finally came out!

"Oh, stop it," Aquarius muttered to herself. "That isn't what's bothering you." She had been with Scorpio when Lucy summoned him, and the couple had seen Aries return and promptly request an area of accelerated time to allow her to practice her returning magics. That had been something of a polite lie; the Water Bearer knew the Ram better than that. What Aries truly wanted was time to revel in her Fey nature reawakening. In the time they watched the shy spirit hadn't cast a single spell. Instead, she had run, jumped, and generally acted like a child who had been inside all winter that _finally_ got a chance to go outside and play.

No one had been fooled of course. Most of the spirits had been both amused and a bit envious of the power the gentlest of the Ecliptic was showing. Aquarius couldn't wait until the ninny started actually practicing her magics. There were far too many spirits here who had no clue what a true Star Singer could do! Aquarius had also seen Virgo float by in her chair, pause for a second then go elsewhere. The Maiden was probably jealous of Aries at the moment; Virgo might get off by being tied hand and foot, but when the rare event happened that restricted her actions against her will, it tended to drive the maiden spirit crazier than usual.

Aquarius heaved a sigh. It was no use. No matter what she tried, her thoughts kept coming back to her fella. Scorpio was having his contract changed, and she was worried. No. Not worry. She was afraid. Aquarius didn't make any bigger issue about it than the others, but she had many of her memories from the time she was a human. With enough inconvenient gaps that she could easily understand how distressing it could be, trying to recall something that was simply gone from the mind. Most of the Zodiac occupied that in between place. Aquarius both envied Aries for her near total recall of her mortal time, and pitied her, having so many ghosts that would haunt her for eternity. Little wonder she kept so much of herself locked away behind spells; her excuse about protecting the knowledge she had was valid, but it wasn't the whole story by a long shot. Leo was almost Aries mirror; easy to pity because his past life was all but gone to him, and easier to envy because despite the dreams he suffered, he was far from hag ridden by the past. Of all the Ecliptic, he was more his own _self_ than any of them.

Yielding to the inevitable, the mermaid of the Zodiac lowered her guard and let her worries surface. She loved Scorpio with all her heart. But she also knew that Scorpio's Origin was not someone she would have wasted time with in either existence, and she wasn't sure what kind of man she was going to get back from the contract change, and that was scaring her, which was unacceptable. Memories resurfaced unbidden as they tended to do, and her mind was swept back to a day long, long ago . . .

-oo0oo- 

Shoshona, Highest and Holy of Aquarius, heaved a weary, grateful sigh as the towering rock formation named the Spear of Heaven came into view in the morning sun. It marked the official border of the actual grounds of the Temple of Orion. Her Aquarians had been in Orion territory at least four of the past days, maybe five. She did not know if the main temple had expanded or not over the past turning. The Summer Meeting was already beginning, and they were late. Which was mildly annoying, as they had left the coast a few days early to avoid that outcome. Unfortunately the weather had other ideas, and they had been forced to wait out one of the first summer storms in one of the caves set aside on the route for that purpose. It had been three days before the flooding on the route to Orion had cleared enough to travel again safely.

Well, truthfully they _could_ have moved on after waiting out the day long downpour. Shoshona glanced back at Agasga and Unole, the young couple who had accompanied her from the main Aquarius temple to receive the blessing of the temples. The pair had been protected in the center of the rest of her party the whole trip. Unole, the rounding pregnant girl was the reason they had taken the extra time, and the Shoshona was actually content at the time spent preventing mishaps.

Which didn't mean she would not be glad when they arrived at the Summer Meeting and she could shed heavy foot wrappings for sandals. She had learned early that the world away from the sea bit and gouged more than her feet, and dressed accordingly.

Shoshona was looking forward to the meeting. Aquarius had several horses loaded with packs and pulling travois stacked with trade goods. Like the three man-weights of salt she had brought with her. That always fetched good barter for her temple, as did the shells and dried seaweeds. At least she wouldn't have to endure any whining about dried fish this trip, although she would have to find out how much the other temples would trade for, so her fish hunters could get busy.

She also had a Treaty Blessing to get done, finally! Shoshona had been waiting for two full turns of the seasons to finally set the peace treaty in place with the Tribes of Claw and Feather to sunrise of her temple, past the Goddesses Breasts. Unole was a chieftain's daughter of the Feather, and her bonding to Agasga had been the first step of the treaty. The girl finally being pregnant moved it further. When she gave birth, the child would be the blood tie that ended the current round of hostilities once and for all. Finalizing that peace treaty would be a nice catch in her nets, which in turn would increase her standing among the highest's. It would also mean that she would _not_ have to petition Leo Temple for warriors, which meant she wouldn't have to deal with Reagaltiel and his snake-blooded ways. She may have respected the young Highest of Leo and his accomplishments, but that did not mean she trusted him. To her mind, he was far too hungry to ever trust fully.

Shoshona was pulled from her thoughts by a call from ahead. She looked up, brushing wayward strands of pitch black hair back out of her eyes. An acolyte of Orion, wearing the wrist wraps and vest with spear symbols of his temple, was waiting for them just outside the large cut log wall entrance to the main complex. Once the gate had been located at the Spear of Heaven itself, but a greater demon's attack had reduced the rocky formation across from the Spear to pebbles, and that ground would be a long time before it was safe to do anything with. It had been a human lifetime since that event and still the ground would glow a sickly color from the demonic contamination on dark nights. "Greetings, Hunter of Orion!"

"Greetings and welcome, Highest of Aquarius! The Highest and Holiest bade us watch for you, and show you to the spot reserved for you." The young man held out his hand and Shoshona gripped his forearm in greeting.

"Forgive my haste, but has the meeting started yet?" Shoshona asked.

The acolyte shook his head. "They only just started the social greetings. Kainon said to tell you that they would wait for your arrival before casting the first blessings."

"I will have to thank him for his kindness, then. Lead us to our place and I will make all haste to not keep the holiest's waiting." The leader of Aquarius motioned her guide on. "Spirits know having them all under the same thatch is only asking for trouble," she grumbled.

They passed through the gate and Shoshona could feel her people relax as the safety of sheer rock and log walls covered their backs. Even she felt safer, despite the fact that she knew no demon could reach them. They had been hailed by one of the Fey Ambushes a day short of the temple, and by their decorations they were allied with Leo.

Shoshona had to admire the cleverness of it. Reagaltiel had broken tradition and danced on the shards until they were lost in the mud with his mating treaty with Vraylinish. All the reports she had heard was that his temple had been nearly as horrified as those outside it had been. That began to change soon enough, as the Fey warriors made their power known to the demons. The acceptance within Leo grew as more and more time passed without a demon getting close to the lands the Ambushes protected. Shoshona would be willing to bet a travois of salt that Kainon knew nothing yet about the Fey patrolling a day's travel away from his temple. Her people only knew about them because they had wound up on the same narrow path beside the great river, where there was no cover to be had.

 _'That Leo brat is probably planning to spring it on the meeting later,'_ Shoshona mused. _'He'll wait until people notice that the usual prowling demons smelling food are nowhere to be heard. Then just casually mention that 'his' people are safeguarding the meeting and lands.'_

Shoshona shook her head at the incipient mess. Kainon would have to show gratitude for the warriors risking their lives for the safety of his temple or lose status. Those of her fellows who hated the Fey would burst, which could cost them status as well. A neat little trap if things were as she believed. Oh, it was possible that the Highest of Orion knew and had approved, but she would only believe that if he admitted as much. Shoshona frowned. She would have to have words with Leo. She was not about to ruin his plan, but he had better have seen to it that his Fey demon killers had good shelter and victuals. Summer meetings were a time of bounty and celebration, and Reagaltiel had better have made arrangements for his warriors to share in the joy.

New hails drew Shoshona's attention outward, and she waved a hand at the Pisces camp as they passed by. Pisces was their closest neighbor among the temples. Where Aquarius was on the shore, Pisces dwelled around the mouth of the great river; they fished both salt and freshwater, which explained their association with the sky symbol of the twin fish. Aside from that they were the friendliest of 'enemies', mostly due to trading similar goods with the other temples. No doubt they had plenty of dried salmon to trade to the inland groups, just as she has salt and shells. Well, they would see who got the best trades . . .

She had to wonder how many other temples had noticed that the feud between her temple and Pisces was mostly for show. They certainly stood as one when anything threatened them. Odahingum of Pisces was still a couple turns her junior, and Shoshona never let her forget it, which irritated the other woman to no end, the Aquarian leader thought to herself with a smile of contentment on her lips.

Other greeting calls came from other temple camps as they passed by them, and Shoshona felt her eagerness growing. Orion had located as nearly perfect a spot to settle in as could be found. A large, fertile area surrounded by broken hills and escarpments that acted as natural barriers to the demons that ravaged whatever they could reach. No one believed that it was natural; it looked to the eye like someone had unleashed a blast of magic where a mountain once stood, and the broken cliffs around the fertile area was what was left of the foothills. It would had to have happened long ago, but Orion's place was simply too 'round' to be natural.

Wooden stockades of the biggest iron-oak logs that could be cut and moved, with the strongest wards the shaman could create carved into the outward face of the stockade, backed by Singer shields plugged every pass now, creating a relatively secure area for people to live in. Early in its existence Orion had begun setting aside some of the smaller stockaded passes as camping spots for visitors. Some of them were almost idyllic; others not so much, being near the tanning racks or midden heaps. They had passed most of the less appealing places, so . . .

The Orion acolyte must have heard her thoughts. "Holy Kainon assumed you would come with things to trade, so he had your favorite place held for you."

"I will have to thank him for his courtesy," Shoshona said. Then her tone turned amused. "Or is it that he's run out of salt, and is hoping for a good barter?"

"Holy Kainon is very aware of the value of Aquarius to the Temple's well being," the acolyte said with commendable dignity. Then a hint of sheepish smile touched his lips. "We are also out of salt, Highest of Aquarius."

Shoshona chuckled. "You mean that _He_ is out of salt, don't you? I know Orion, remember?"

The acolyte's discomfort amused Shoshona thoroughly. The man was loyal to his temple which was a good thing, so he would not confirm her jab at his leader. But as she had said, she knew Orion, and one of his weaknesses was salt. Sea salt, specifically. He didn't put it on all and sundry, but his favorite foods required the precious stuff, and he would forego his favorites if he had no salt to put on them. And deprived of his favorite foods, Kainon tended to get grumpier as the days passed. Salt from the land was acceptable, but he preferred the salt that came from the sea.

Shoshona chuckled again, then cast her gaze about them. None were paying attention to them now, so-

"Kemashan!"

Shoshona looked over her shoulder to the senior priest who had accompanied them this trip. With a suitably grave face, the dark skinned man reached into the mass of packs that were bore by one of the hardy steppe horses they had traded with the Claw and Feather folk for and pulled out a small sack made from a muskrat's skin. Kemashan tossed the bag to his leader one handed, and she caught it easily.

"Present this to your Highest with my compliments," Shoshona said, pressing the sack into the Orion's hands. "A thanks for saving us our spot."

The Orion acolyte couldn't help his wide eyed response. The sack was heavy with something precious to the inland temples, and just _giving_ it was-!

"Tell no one," Shoshona murmured. "The gift is for Kainon, to take the edge off his mood. He's too easy to barter with if he's craving, and it is no fun if the bartering is too easy."

"I will personally see that your gift reaches his hands, Highest of Aquarius," the acolyte said, hiding the sack in under his vest. "And please accept the thanks of the acolytes and under priests, as well."

"How long has Kainon had to do without his favorites?"

"Almost a full moon, Highest."

Shoshona gave him a sympathetic grunt. "Orion must be more like an old bear instead of the hunter of old bears by now." There was nothing safe the acolyte could say, and so said nothing.

The highest of Aquarius glanced over her shoulder at her senior priest, who cast his eyes to the heavens. That was one of the things the sea side temples shared; something of a lack of rigidity regarding their highest's dignity. The great water's ways quickly taught just how limited man's authority truly was. The great waves, the death storms, they would quickly disabuse anyone of the idea of having 'power'. Even the Fairies had to bend knee to nature's ways.

A pair of wooden posts stood to either side of what looked to be a narrow pass through the vertical rock curtain that surrounded Orion, and a general murmur of road weariness passed through the people of Aquarius. Shoshona privately agreed with them; the last few steps of any journey were always the longest. At least they knew that a short way down that pass was an open area, soft with grass and mostly shaded, where they could pitch their tipis and keep the supplies and horses sheltered in shallow caves.

The Orion acolyte stopped at the posts. "I will leave you to arrange your place as you see fit, Highest of Aquarius. Holy Kainon will know of your settling, as I'm sure he has heard of your arrival. I shall give him your gift with my own hands. Is there any message you wish me to convey?"

Shoshona motioned her people on, pausing beside the Orion. "Just that it is thanks for saving us our preferred place, and maybe warn him to indulge, as I will show no mercy when time comes to barter." She said the last with a smile, so the man knew her threat was friendly.

"I will see your words reach his ears, Highest of Aquarius." The acolyte made the open handed gesture, bowed his head, then turned and headed for the temple at a trot. Shoshona heaved a sigh, then turned and followed her folk. They had to set camp, and she had to get into something more appropriate before she met her peers. 

Shoshona led her folk towards the grass covered hillock that was the Council Chamber and Temple of Orion. Like most of Orion proper, it was bigger and older than anything the other Temples possessed. The hill itself was no more than an adult and half high on the outside. From the ground to waist high it was river rock chinked together with dried clay. Every five steps there was an angled log rising up to form a support. Above the rock, the curved sod roof was green with spring's grass.

Most temples had such a central structure; either that, or a large cave served the purpose of Council Chamber. It was also a communal space for the tribe, a weather refuge, and place of last defense against most attacks. Shoshona angled towards the long, wood pole and hide entryway to the chamber and stepped into the shade. The ground angled downward almost at once, the soil packed and dry from countless feet. The sides of the ramp had more river rock pushed into the earth, creating a stable dry wall.

The entryway led them down almost the height of an adult. Orion's Chamber was impressive, but the Aquarian Highest frankly preferred her cavern by the sea. Much of the ceiling space at Orion was taken up by foodstuffs and herbs hanging from the thick log supports, and she always felt like something was about to fall on her. It hadn't happened yet, but . . .

Shoshona paused at the entrance to the Orion Temple Council Chamber, using the darkness of the entry tunnel to give her time to examine the Singers and holy people so she had an idea of the temper of the people gathered without being observed herself.

Kainon was already brooding, Shoshona noted. The Highest and Holiest sat in his place of honor, the darkness of his bushy hair and beard adding to the gravity of his bearing even as it highlighted the fact that he was a young man. The man behind and to one side was even younger; Shoshona looked at Giligadi of Capricorn, decked out in full ceremonial wear as he was ascending to the Highest seat in his temple this meeting. She felt a touch of sadness, as that meant that Ahtahkakoop had succumbed to either his great age or that cough he could never shake. The old Capricorn Highest had been the one who stood for her when Shoshona had ascended to Highest, and he had given her sound advice on how not to tangle her own nets. The brown haired man sitting there was mostly a stranger to Shoshona; aside from platitudes, all she had heard was that Giligadi had restless feet and little trust to word passed to him. If he doubted, he found some way to see for himself. Hardly traditional, but that seemed to be something all the newest Highest's were having trouble with.

Her attention returned to Orion. Kainon's dark eyes were troubled, which did not bode well as the meeting had yet to officially begin. His brother Setheon was standing at his side as always, massive arms crossed as he scanned the meeting chamber. Something about him was off as well. It almost looked as if he expected trouble, but was uncertain just where it would be coming from . . .

Shoshona wondered how much of Kainon's discontent came from the passing of time. He was only a few years into his status as Highest, still a young, virile man. In the short time Kainon had sat at his place, he had watched the fires of old Highests as they passed to the Gods and elevated new ones to fill their places. Reagaltiel, Odahingum, Qaletaqa, herself, and now Giligadi had come into power as the older ones died off. Those older heads had been one of Kainon's strengths, after all. Traditional and unbending for the most part. The new Highest's were proving to be a bit less tractable, and there were several other Highests that would take their Final Walk before much longer. Losing all those stubborn old heads that backed Orion with little question must be making Kainon twitchy, if nothing else.

Something bright moved and Shoshona's gaze was pulled to the autumn leaf mane of hair that belonged to Reagaltiel of Leo, who was speaking intently to old Askuwheteau of Libra. The ancient priest was all but hovered over by Tamaya, yet another youngster who would likely be the successor to the old man she was not quite fussing over. There was a very young woman at Reagaltiel's side as well, not that this was unusual. The randy Lion tended to have a pride swooning about him just about everywhere he went, and he lapped up that adulation like a thirsty horse.

However, this woman was unlike the others. She came up to Reagaltiel's shoulder, and he was hardly tall. Her face had a smooth skinned, alien beauty that outshone most of the females there. The angular, large eyed attractiveness (even if her gaze was directed more at people's feet than their faces) was accompanied by a head of wildly tumbled hair that fell to her hips. Hair that was an unnatural bright pink in color, as were her brows and long lashes. It was contained by a wide headband of tanned and inscribed leather. Attached to either side of the headband were a pair of ram's horns, marking her as of the Aries Temple. In front of the horns dangled the beaded decorations that proclaimed her rank and accomplishments, and the Aquarian priestess noticed that a new line of beads had been added since the last time she had seen the girl the past fall time. The three beaded dangles she wore at her right temple was impressive rank for one so young. Not that it really surprised Shoshona, knowing what she knew about the girl . . .

Shoshona had been hoping Shireen would be present this meeting. She needed to have words with the priestess. Even as she thought that, she realized that it was the young Aries priestess who was the cause of Kainon's brooding. He was doing his best to hide it, but his gaze was firmly on the single hyacinth among the daisies. Shoshona's brows drew together as she watched one of the Orion guards passing through the social group attempt to step on the girl's foot purely by accident, of course. The man was disappointed though as without even seeing him, the Fey girl shifted at the last moment, pulling her toes just out of harm's way. Reagaltiel's arm went about Shireen's back and he guided her away from Libra with a polite nod of the head and his usual charming smile.

That attempt had been petty and deliberate, and the fact that one of the Orion Temple guards had tried something like that in plain sight of his Highest and Holy did not sit well with her. Looking over her contemporaries closely, Shoshona became aware of the solid undercurrent of tension and outright animosity that seemed aimed at the petite priestess of Aries. She watched Reagaltiel come towards her, guiding the nervous girl along.

 _"That swaggering idiot! Does he not feel the girl shaking under his hand?!'_ Shoshona thought acidly. She was certain that the Lion was deliberately parading a 'tame' Fey around just to show his peers that at least some of the mixed bloods were not deranged monsters. While it might have been a good thing in the abstract, it was horribly unfair to the girl herself, who was looking to Shoshona as if she were well aware of just how unpopular she was and just wanted to run and find a deep cave to hide in for a time, away from the scorn.

No, the cold blooded snake wasn't unaware of Shireen's distress. He was just ignoring it in favor of whatever he was planning. Shoshona could feel anger starting to burn in her gut. Whether it was at Reagaltiel for dragging Shireen around like a pet, or at Shireen for _letting_ him treat her like that she could not say. The Lion's course turned a little bit to the right, and Shoshona felt shock strike her gut as she saw where he was aiming. _Surely_ he wouldn't-!

"Qaletaqa, my friend! I have someone I want you to meet!" Reagaltiel's pleasant voice reached her clearly as he came to a stop before the Highest of Scorpio. "Shireen, this is Qaletaqa, Highest and Holy of Scorpio, a good friend and comrade. Qaletaqa, this is Shireen of Aries, the young priestess I've told you about."

"I want you all to wait here until I come for you," Shoshona said quickly over her shoulder to her people. "That idiot Lion cub just blundered and I don't want you getting involved." The Aquarian priestess saw the youngster from Aries bow in the proper acknowledgment of meeting one senior to her, then she straightened and clasped her hands before her.

"I am honored to meet you in peace, Highest and Holy of Scorpio. May the stars bless you and your temple." Shireen said in a soft voice.

Shoshona started forward, knowing she would not get there in time. From the entryway she could see Qaletaqa's fisted hands shaking in rage, and she hoped he would not throw the punch that would bring the full weight of Temple Law down on him. Reagaltiel had apparently forgotten in the intensity of his plotting that Scorpio had been attacked by a broken Fey several years ago and suffered many deaths . . . including Qaletaqa's grand-sire and much of the upper echelon of the priesthood. Just as Reagaltiel had become the Lion at a very young age due to a demon's attack in his case, so had Qaletaqa; it was one of the many things they had in common. But the new Highest of Scorpio had not wanted the position so soon, and certainly not under those circumstances. Hatred was not unusual after such an event, but Qaletaqa had not grown a despite for the Fairies that were ultimately responsible. All his hatred was focused on the Fey who had actually done the killing. The Fey male who had been as much a victim of a Fairy's viciousness as the Scorpio folk had been.

Maybe three heartbeats had passed; certainly not four. Shoshona saw Qaletaqa's gaze slide past Reagaltiel's to fix on Shireen. The Aquarian saw awareness starting to come to the usually quick witted Leo, but it was far too late. She heard Qaletaqa clear his throat . . . then his features darkened. The Highest of Scorpio drew back and spat squarely into Shireen's face, the biggest glob of stuff hitting her squarely over one eye.

The Aries priestess flinched back and began to tremble even worse, but she said nothing in response. Shoshona had a moment to see that the girl was outright terrified before most of the priests sitting in the Council Chamber shot to their feet as if attached to one rope, effectively stopping her progress.

"Qaletaqa! What is the meaning of this?!" Reagaltiel demanded, one hand grabbing onto Shireen's arm and keeping her from fleeing.

"Get that abomination out of this Holy Place!" Qaletaqa snapped in a loud voice. Several others who weren't quite willing to step forward in support voiced their agreement instead.

"You speak of a Priestess! A Star Singer just as you are, Scorpio! One who has just as much right to be here as you do!"

"That . . . _Thing_! . . . has no place here! It is abomination and does not belong among the clean!"

"You go too far, Scorpio!" An older man stood, festooned with the ritual head gear of the Aries Temple.

"Aries has brought no abomination into this holy place, and suggesting we have is a grave insult. I would ask you to take back those words," Eashmasan of Aries said in a sober voice.

Shoshona felt her lip curl in disgust. Eashmasan was always sitting on the bank; neither swimming or walking. How he could not defend one of his own priestesses, never mind one as powerful as Shireen . . ! The Aquarian priestess pushed against the standing crowd and got nowhere. It was forbidden to strike out with fists in the Council Chamber, and there was enough noise now that even her loudness would have trouble being heard.

Fed up with the crowd impeding her way, Shoshona stepped back and looked around. Her eyes fell on a staff that was highly decorated with feathers and leather tassels. It was the Speaking Stick of Orion. Normally the item stayed on the ritual altar unless being used, but part of casting the first blessings of a Summer Meeting was placing the staff onto the altar as the official invoking of the rules of speaking for that time. It should have been in the hands of a trainee, but the youngsters were all trying to see what was going on.

Shoshona reached out and snatched up the Speaking Stick. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Giligadi stare at her audacious move, grinning in delight. Facing the wall of backs again Shoshona brought the Stick across someone's butt with authority to get the owner's attention, trusting in her own regalia to shield her. "By the Stars above, let me pass!" The warrior turned his head, whatever he meant to say stopped by sight of the Speaking Stick. It was Temple Law that the holder of the Stick had the speaking rights; such ensured that all could be heard, and that fighting over who had the right to speak at any one time never happened. He automatically backed away from the holder of the Stick, and Shoshona moved deeper into the crowd.

"That is not for you to say, Scorpio!" Reagaltiel snapped. "Shireen has proven her power and passed the tests to be accepted as a priestess, just as Vraylinish and her leaders proved they could harness the Stars! Those few of the Fey who have shown such ability have been doing great things in protecting our temples whether you wish it or no! This is sacred space, and I demand you apologize and offer proper greetings to one of the Star's Children!"

Qaletaqa glared at Reagaltiel for long moments . . . then he turned his head and spat in Shireen's face again.

Shoshona ceased being polite altogether as she pushed through the crowd, anger flaring higher at the disgraceful display going on. Enough was enough! She watched Reagaltiel flush with anger, his open hand coming up to push Qaletaqa away from the shaking priestess, stepping before her and raising his fists in outright violation of the Laws of Peace enforced for Council meetings. Scorpio's Highest mirrored Leo's; the watchers were both shocked at the breech in the Laws, and more than a few were eager for them to throw those punches and truly break the Law. Such would cost both temples in status almost at once. Aquarius was certain that no one was considering the fact that such an action could also touch off a temple war, and with Leo and Scorpio, both warrior temples involved, such an event would be a disaster for all. Well, almost no one; Shireen had a tentative hold on Reagaltiel's tunic hem, tugging it in a vain attempt to gain the priest's attention.

Something thrummed and an arrow buried itself in the ground between the two angry men. All eyes swiveled to see Setheon standing straight, another arrow already fitted to string, aimed loosely between Leo and Scorpio. Orion's second made it clear without words that whoever threw the first punch would also be the first to die, and the whole Council Chamber froze.

 _"I!"_

 _"Said!"_

 _"Let!"_

 _"Me!"_

 _"Pass!"_

Shoshona finally shoved through the crowd, elbows jabbing into ribs and Speaking Stick bouncing off stubborn shoulders as she stepped into the circle of action. She knew she looked worrisome; flush faced and her hair askew, eyes narrowed and lips pressed to a thin line. Gripping the Speaking Stick like it was a weapon. Between that and her full, shell covered regalia, she knew she fit the very image of 'Death-storm Shoshona'. Which was fine with her just then. Legends of her ferocious temper were slightly exaggerated among her folk, but she had no problem with that as it gave her explosions greater force, which lessened the need for such things as folk tended to walk softly around her.

Drawing herself up to her full height, she turned scornful eyes on all and sundry. After she was sure she made the point that she was . . . displeased, she strode over to the big altar in the Orion Council Chamber. On one corner was a decoration of actual woven hemp, no doubt having cost a bit in barter. Shoshona reached out and snatched the sacred decoration from the altar, then turned back to the confrontation and stalked up to Shireen.

The Aries priestess was petrified, and privately Shoshona felt pity for the girl. Last summer and fall Shireen had been on rotation to Aquarius, acting as the assistant to the senior Aries priest for her temple. It had not taken her folk long to figure out that the shy Aries priestess was sensitive to displays of temper; no doubt due to the fact that she had once been a slave. Such outbursts in her vicinity had probably ended with a lash or fist on her flesh, whether she had earned it or not. Shoshona's temple had taken a softer voice with her than with most, particularly when they found that she had no problem lending a hand. Too many young priests let their new status go to their heads, which did not describe Shireen. If anything, she took her priestly duties too much to heart, trying to do too much for any one set of hands to do.

Pity was not what was needed though, so Shoshona kept it buried deep. The Aquarian tucked the Speaking Stick under one arm then took hold of Shireen's chin and tilted her head up to face her. She proceeded to wipe the spittle from her face with the Orion sacred decoration. Shoshona could feel the offended sensibilities of Orion, as well as the shock of a Highest lowering herself enough to clean 'the abomination'. Almost as if she thought the pink hair was an equal!

It only took moments to wipe Shireen's face and chest clean, then Shoshona very deliberately crumpled the dirtied cloth in one hand and tossed it into the sacred fire, disregarding the offense to and value of the item. Her grip on Shireen's chin held firm.

"What were you thinking, girl?!" Shoshona snapped. She tapped Shireen's headband pointedly. "This is not some decoration to keep your hair our of your eyes! You are a Priestess of Aries, one of the Zodiac Temples!"

"Aquarius-!"

Shoshona's free arm shot out, catching the Speaking Stick in that hand and almost whacking Reagaltiel's nose tip in a warning to be silent. "Having the headband and horns means you have the right to expect a certain level of respect." She grabbed the rank dangles and gave them a little tug. "These are not decorations for a pretty face, girl. They _mean_ something, and earning them says many things about you to those who aren't blinded by stupidity. It would not be a violation of the Laws of Peace to slap anyone who insulted you in this manner blind, girl! No matter whose Temple it is, or who sits at its Holiest place! Do you understand me?!"

Shoshona glared at Shireen until she felt the timid, acknowledging nod. Another few heartbeats and the Aquarian Highest nodded in return before releasing the younger woman. Without so much as a betraying twitch, Shoshona spun on a heel and struck, slapping Qaletaqa across the face with an open hand and all of her considerable, sea-borne strength. The priest was taken by surprise and stumbled backward from the force of the blow.

"What is the meaning of this, Aquarius?!" Qaletaqa shouted after he regained his balance.

Shoshona's arms crossed over her shell encrusted chest. "Those are my words, Qaletaqa! How _dare_ you treat one of the Star's Children in such a manner! You are Highest and Holy of Scorpio, not some mewling brat who thinks that biting is acceptable! You are supposed to understand the rank markings of the various temples! They may be on a headband or a vest or a belt or an armband, but they are the same for all! Being Highest doesn't change the fact that the priestess you just insulted has already proven her worth to my temple with magic that anyone here would give half their lives and their limbs to command!"

"That abomination has no such accomplishment in its ranking!" Qaletaqa snapped back.

"I know this, as I have eyes. That will be corrected shortly, I promise you." Shoshona stepped closer to Qaletaqa. "Have a care who you call 'abomination', priest. All here know of your losses, and why they happened. Any with eyes also can see that the Aries priestess is young enough that she must have been a child when it happened. Which means she was still a slave to an evil man, and could not have had anything to do with the losses your temple suffered. No _true_ priest heaps blame on the innocent, and you well know it!"

Qaletaqa held his silence. The stubborn set of his jaw betrayed that nothing said had tempered his rage's cause, but the darkening of his cheeks said he at least felt shame for behaving less than a Highest should have. Out of the corner of one eye Shoshona saw Reagaltiel puffing up, which prompted her to turn to him.

"Don't you throw that chest out around me, Leo! What possessed you to drag the Aries girl around in the first place?! She was scared, and you pulled her along like a camp dog being shown off!"

"I was introducing Shireen to her peers, Shoshona, nothing more!" Reagaltiel snapped.

"Truly? The fact that she happens to be the only Fey within a day's walk of this place had nothing to do with it, I suppose?" Shoshona watched Leo's grass eyes twitch; so she had guessed right, and Orion knew nothing about the Fey protection. "I understand that you found the girl, and have pride tied into her successes. You were so intent on bending folk to see your path that you flat out ignored Shireen, trying to make your point! This whole matter should have been handled privately, to save your foundling from being embarrassed in so public a manner!"

She could see Reagaltiel's eyes flick to the side, and take in the bright red of Shireen's face. It might even have moved him for a moment. "I merely defended an fellow priest, Shoshona. Are you not the one throwing fire now?"

Shoshona tilted her head at a dangerous angle. "I am indeed the one spanking the minnows who all forgot their manners! You and Scorpio made this fight public, not I! As it was a public brawl, the damage was done. Public words should be resolved publicly. That avoids words being mis-remembered." The rangy woman stepped closer to Reagaltiel, snagging his lion's tooth necklace with one finger.

"I know you take great pride in being of the Lion, Reagaltiel, but I would suggest that you stop letting your Little Head think for you when you get angry. It's going to get you into real trouble one day."

Shoshona met Reagaltiel's glare, letting him know that she was not in the least impressed with his actions. His lips quivered as he bit back what he dearly wanted to say to her. Probably afraid that she would betray his actions, which could have consequences. Satisfied that Leo had at least heard her words, the Aquarian Highest turned away, facing yet another highest.

"Don't think I didn't notice that pitiful complaint you made, Eashmasan! Who cares about violating Temple Law?! Your _priestess_ was insulted, and she deserved the support of her Highest and Holy! If you can't find it in yourself to cherish your priestess, then you should send her to another Aries temple where she _can_ get the support that she deserves! I understand you prefer to be fair to all and sundry, but there are times when there is no in between, and that was one of those times.

"As for you," Shoshona said, spinning around to glare at Setheon. "Put that fool bow down before you hurt someone! Why were you standing there like a chunk of rock, anyway?! You should have stopped this nonsense before it got this far, and you know it!"

"The Law is clear on when one can and can not interfere between two temples," Setheon said simply.

"Fish guts and demon turds! You just like to hear that bowstring twang! If you don't feel man enough unless you are shooting something, go find a willing priestess, for pity's sake! Stop letting things get just shy of war before you bestir yourself!"

"Shoshona, that is enough." Kainon's deep voice was pitched to be heard by all.

The Highest of Aquarius placed her fists on her hips and stepped closer to the seated Highest of Orion, pointing the Speaking Stick at him. "Oh, _Now_ you decide to act? Just what were you waiting for earlier, when you were sitting there like a stump and picking your nose, instead of ensuring the dignity of your temple like a Highest and Holy is supposed to do?! You almost presided over the start of a Temple War . . . or did you forget how hot headed Leo and Scorpio are?! I certainly did _not_!"

Silence ruled the council chamber as Shoshona exchanged glares with Kainon. Finally, Orion's Highest grunted in annoyed acceptance. "All will find seats again. Now that Aquarius is here, we can cast the first blessings and begin."

"Before we begin, Highest of Orion, I have a matter than must be addressed." Shoshona's voice was suddenly calm and serious. She looked over at the entrance as those about her re-seated themselves. "Kemashan! Bring them here, please?" She watched as her second, two other under-priests, and the treaty couple stepped into the lodge and made their way to her side.

"Highest and Holiest of Orion, leader of the Zodiac Temples." Shoshona began in a formal tone of voice. "Two season turnings past, a peace treaty was struck between the Temples and the Tribes of Claw and Feather, which hold the land to sunrise, beyond the mountains called the Breasts of the Goddesses. Part of the treaty of course was the blending of blood between tribes. Agasga, warrior of Aquarius was chosen from our folk. Unole, daughter of Heammawihio, Chieftain of the Feather, was chosen as well. They bonded to bring peace, and the gods favored them, as they came to like, then love one another. Sometimes almost unbearably so," Shoshona observed dryly, earning chuckles from many and taking some of the edge off of the earlier incident.

Neither of the happy couple was bothered by the comment, as they kept on swapping loving glances and little touches.

"For two turnings we have waited, and two seasons ago, Unole became with child, creating the life that will be blood of both tribes that forges us into one people. They have come to receive the Blessing of the Temples, to safeguard the new life they bear and to make the peace even stronger."

"You bring good news with you, Shoshona," Kainon said, a smile splitting his heavy beard. "There have been concerns about that treaty from others, rumors of the Gods disfavor because of the lack of offspring from the treaty couple. We will have to cast the blessings and hold a proper ritual for your young ones, but it will be my joy to bless their union and the treaty that brings peace between our tribes."

Agasga placed his right hand over his heart and ducked his head. "I thank you for your words, Highest of the Temples. I am grateful that our joy will bring happiness to both our peoples."

"As a Daughter of the Feather, I would add my thanks, Highest. Your folk have welcomed me with open arms, and made me feel as if I belonged. I am grateful that our joy will help ensure our peoples do not meet with weapon in hand ever again," Unole said in a soft voice.

"Your words honor us." Kainon waved a hand to a place at his side. "I invite you to sit with me, that all may see what peace looks like and celebrate it."

"Thank you Holiest. We accept with honor," Agasga said in reply, taking Unole's hand.

"Holiest, I am only partly familiar with your meeting customs. Is it permitted to speak to another of your priests within this holy space?" Unole asked. Shoshona didn't so much as blink; she knew the girl had a sense of honor that only a chieftain's child would carry, and had fully expected her request, if not quite so soon. _This should be entertaining_ , Aquarius' highest thought to herself.

"After the First Blessings are cast there are indeed rules as to when one can speak. This is still a social time, so there is no rule or restriction on speech save manners, Daughter of the Feather."

 _And he actually said that without his tongue catching fire_ , Shoshona observed. _After the show of ill manners earlier, you'd think that kind of willful hypocrisy would anger the spirits!_

Unole ducked her head. "With your permission then, Holiest, I would like to have speech with a priestess of another temple. It is a matter of some importance." Kainon of Orion gave a motion of assent, and Unole nodded again in thanks. The pregnant woman looked to her mate and love, who nodded and angled his head to proceed. If they had not been around others, Shoshona would have acted as if she were gagging from the sappy smile Unole gave her warrior, and the utterly brainless adoration Agasga showered on his mate. Their leader's behavior actually amused the couple, and it had become a game among the Aquarians, the treaty couple finding new ways to express their deep love as outrageously as possible, and Shoshona finding new expressions of disgust at having too much honey poured upon her.

Giving her love one last mushy look, Unole turned and began making her careful way into the crowd gathered around the ceremonial fire pit in the center of the lodge. Shoshona held her passive mask as the girl made her way to the small group of Aries priests, going to her knees and sitting on her heels before one particular priestess . . .

"Holy Priestess, this is of your doing," Unole said, reaching for Shireen's hands and pressing them against her swelling belly. "If we were in my lands, you would be honored for this great gift. To my shame I only have words to give, but I give them. Thank you, Holy Priestess. Thank you so, so much."

Shireen shook her head even as she smiled at the expectant mother. "I am glad you are pleased, Unole, but do not give me credit where it does not belong. This little one," she patted Unole's bulge. "Is the result of your essence and Agasga's essence mixing. I am a healer and giver of fertility to things. If I corrected an imbalance it was nothing my duty did not ask of me. Such things are not worthy of great praise."

Unole smiled at the shy response. "You forget I am a daughter of chieftains, Priestess. I know full well where duty lies, and where more than duty begins."

"Shoshona?" The Highest of Aquarius turned and faced the Highest of Orion, who looked rather puzzled. Chief's daughters did not offer such thanks to one of another tribe without real reason to, as such could involve their honor, or even the honor of their tribe.

"There's nothing to be confused by, Kainon. Agasga and Unole bonded two turnings past. They have been trying with great vigor and frequency since that night to mix essences and produce the treaty child that would seal the agreement and end the hostilities. No matter how they tried, when, or where, their efforts were quite pleasing to judge by the groans and cries, and to no avail. It was being feared both among the endangered Temples and the Tribes of Claw and Feather that perhaps one or the other was barren seed." Shoshona lifted her shoulders. "There were already quiet talks underway, trying to find a way to salvage the treaty before events led to fresh blood between our peoples."

"The Gods have blessed us then, ensuring the peace you helped to make." Kainon made the appropriate holy sign.

"They did, but not in the way you think, Most Holy," Shoshona said. "Last summer a young priestess of Aries came to my temple for a traditional half turn time. She acted as an assistant to Chavatangakwunua, the priest assigned to me from that temple. Didn't know the first thing about the great waters, but after she was through staring at them in marvel she proved willing to learn. Her healing hands were gentle, and she gave without thought to herself." The leader of Aquarius looked back to where Shireen sat with Unole and quirked a smile. "I can't say she had any luck convincing the seaweeds to grow, but the land crops all but leaped out of the ground for her!"

Shoshona looked over to Eashmasan. The Highest of Aries looked as if he were hearing about this for the first time, which she could unfortunately believe. Chavatangakwunua wasn't the lazy sort, but he had not liked having a Fey anything around him. "I would suggest you sit on her for her own good Eashmasan, but I've seen enough truly Holy people to know better. We had a couple of bad storms that summer, and Shireen exhausted herself tending the injured both times. If not for her skill and power, there are healthy folk at my temple who would have been crippled or killed instead."

"I have not received a report of this yet. Thank you for informing me, Shoshona." Aries looked to his priestess, a gentle look on his aging face. "Well done, child. Later, I would like details."

"Yes, Highest. B-but it was only what a priestess should have done," Shireen demurred. "Any would have done the same."

"Any would have who _could_ have, maybe. That wasn't her true glory, though." Shoshona crossed her arms and turned back to Kainon. "Agasga and Unole spent the summertime with her people. They got back the moon before Shireen had to return to her temple. Once the girl found out about the issues there, she offered to attempt a fertility ritual for them. I have to say that Chavatangakwunua was against it, and refused to participate. He was certain it would fail, or that the youngster would harm Unole in her haste to do the impossible. Kemashan spoke with them about his experience with Shireen's powers though, and they decided to ask her to help them."

Without prompting the second of Aquarius stepped forward, shedding the shell decorated sleeveless vest he wore. On his chest, just below the nut brown of his right nipple was a new scar, nearly as big around as a fresh plum. Kemashan held his arms up so all could see, turning in place so the matching scar on his back could be seen by all.

"A storm wind blew him off the watch rock. A net pole left where it did not belong speared him clean through as he fell on it," Shoshona said calmly; she had already dealt with the emotions of almost losing her right hand and friend. "We were about to cut his throat and spare him the pain he was in, but then Priestess Shireen came along. She managed to keep him alive and calm until they could cut the pole and pull it through. Then she was lost to the world in the healing of him. She spent a day and a night at his side with no rest, Singing her magic into him. At the beginning, she even had her fingers in the wounds, somehow slowing his bleeding. It seemed she was just dragging his death out at first, but as time went by and the day became night, his breathing grew stronger. The storm was gone by next sun up, and my second was sleeping quietly. Kemashan was in his furs for a six day, but damned if the stubborn little priestess didn't save his scruffy hide for him."

"You expect us to believe that an abomination could treat such an injury?!" Qaletaqa snarled in a disbelieving tone.

Kemashan reached out and placed a hand on the Speaking Stick. "You will believe as you believe, Priest. As for me, I know whose voice pleaded for the chance to save my life. Whose warm, gentle hands soothed the pain I was in. Whose sweet voice Sang the power of her Stars into me to knit my broken ribs, make my lung swell and work once again. Who sealed my flesh and brought new blood forth to replace what I had lost. To my shame I judged my healer untrustworthy when she first arrived, simply because she was Fey blooded. I was speared like a silver back, and it was the 'unworthy one' who saved my life, and asked nothing of me or my people in return. A hard lesson, but I embraced the wisdom of it." The man released the Stick and slipped his vest back on, taking his position behind his leader once again.

Shoshona nodded at Kemashan, then turned her attention back to the chamber. "Shireen did perform the ritual for Agasga and Unole. Chavatangakwunua refused to assist as I said, so one of Aquarius' land folk who knew something of fertility magic assisted her. The Treaty Couple spent a day pounding each other into the sand with great enthusiasm while the Aries Priestess and her helper built power and released it in time to my youngsters antics. I may be a Star Singer, but I can't begin to explain the One Power I felt moving that day, Kainon. Just that it was gentle and deep. Very deep. Shireen had to leave before Unole's next bleeding time came, so she didn't know that Unole _didn't_ bleed. A second moon passed, and it became certain that she was with child."

"Shoshona." Eashmasan of Aries stood to address his peer. "I must ask. Are you _certain_ my priestess was capable of giving fertility to humans?"

"As sure as one who can count days can be, Aries. I am no healer, and there was only our Medicine Man there at the time." Shoshona smirked. "Your priestess was also wise enough to ask the shaman to bless the event, and pray for her success, so that there would be no harsh feelings between the shaman and the Singers. But the only thing different than the last two wasted turns of effort before Unole became with child was the ritual Shireen held for her."

"It is as I have been saying." Reagaltiel butted in, back straight and eyes flashing. "Those who are Fey have power and abilities that can benefit one and all, if they are treated honorably!"

"Demon shit!" Qaletaqa shouted, standing once again.

" _I_ hold the Speaking Stick so _you_ will be silent!" Shoshona barked, brandishing the decorated stick and shaking it. Once the noise settled again, she turned back to Kainon. "I do not claim there are not evil Fey. But there are evil humans as well. And at this time, it was the actions of one young, Fey priestess of Aries that made the peace with Feather and Claw a reality. I say this as Highest of Aquarius, and we honor her for it. I inform the Highest and Holiest of all the Temples, so that he may know of the peace we shall have, and can consider the importance of that peace."

Shoshona turned and faced Eashmasan once again; the Highest of Aries was looking rather poleaxed, and more than a little angered that there were events he apparently had no knowledge of. "Would it be possible for me to steal your priestess for a time, Aries? Unole would appreciate it if the one who started this was there to see it finished."

"There is nothing pressing at Aries. It was the reason so junior a priestess could come with me. I have no objection. Shireen?" Eashmasan asked.

"I-If it please, Highest, I would like to be there for Unole's birthing." Shireen said from behind her curtain of hair. The petite woman stood, holding her hands out to help Unole stand again. The pregnant woman was at least a head taller than the healer priestess, yet the smaller woman pulled the larger upright with an ease that betrayed her greater than human strength. The very lack of surprise in Unole's face told the tale that the woman had already learned about that reality of the Fey.

"Excellent! When the meeting ends Shireen can return with us." Shoshona nodded, making the signal of a done deal.

"Shoshona?" Kainon asked.

"Yes, Highest and Holiest?"

Kainon held an arm out, hand spread wide. "Could you be troubled to return _my_ Speaking Stick?"

The Highest of Aquarius blinked, then studied the Stick in her hand for a moment. Then she shrugged and extended it to Orion. He took the Speaking Stick from her and she nodded, then turned and made her way over to where her people had settled. The Treaty Couple settled down next to the Highest of Orion, even as he passed the Speaking Stick to the trainee who had 'lost' it earlier. The lad looked so embarrassed, and- 

-oo0oo-

"C'mon Aries, just a little tussle!"

Aquarius started, the past fading away as she heard Scorpio's voice.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think its a good idea, Scorpio! We've both just gotten changed contracts, and it will take time before either of us is really in control of ourselves!" Aries was backing away from the other Zodiac, her hands up in a placating way. Scorpio was set in a combat stance, arms spread and reckless grin lighting his face.

"You know we won't know what we have unless we test it against a real opponent, right? And isn't it safer here than risking it in the mortal world?"

The Ram stopped easing away. "Well, I suppose that's-"

"WICKED!" Scorpio shouted, lunging at Aries with an overhand punch. The Ram's body shifted out of the way before the fright could even show on her face. He stabbed at her with his tail, and Aries dodged again, one hand on his stinger as she rolled over the top of the attack. As soon as her toes touched ground she leaped forward, closing the distance between them. One foot tangled his and she pulled Scorpio off balance and into a fall onto her. Aries back hit the ground and one leg came up to plant a foot on his hip; that leg folded as he fell on her, then straightened with an explosive push.

Scorpio yelped as his fall was turned into flipping body throw. His yell stopped as he slammed front first onto the ground, the wind going out of him with a grunt.

Aries was on her feet instantly and by his side, hopping from one foot to the other in distress. "Stars, Scorpio, I'm so, so sorry! I didn't mean to do that! I mean I did, but I didn't! Are you all right?!"

Aquarius started swimming towards her idiot boyfriend and the fluffy nitwit who'd clocked him one. That was _her_ privilege! Before she got halfway there, she thought she heard what sounded like very soft singing . . .

A moment later the ground beneath Aries erupted, spewing molten golden sand magic like a fountain. The spirit of the Ram flew backwards with a squeal, landing on her butt a few steps away with smoke and steam wisping off of her. Aries looked stunned, her fluffy dress and arm covers singed, and Scorpio reared up enough to rest his chin on one hand.

"Singer magic is awesome fun, isn't it Lamb Chop?"

Aquarius came to a stop. It had been so long since she had seen Star Singing. Her hunky man's bad boy smirk was in place, which told her that even his pride was undamaged. She turned her attention to Aries, just to be sure the ninny was all right.

"That was rude, Scorpio," Aries said softly, her head bent forward and her hair hiding her face. The fingers of one hand pushed into the ground, and a handful of words were Sung. Scorpio yelped again as a sudden jet of manifested water blew him into the air. He managed to twist and land on his feet, braced for more.

"You know I don't like being called 'lamb chop'!" Aries said with a pout.

"Yeah, I know. Its motivated you though, hasn't it Lamb Chop?"

Aries cute pout pinched into something slightly more dangerous. She reached into the pouch on her belt and extracted what looked to be a star mounted on top of a perfect crystal shaft.

Aquarius recognized the generator of the accelerated time field that the Ram had been using earlier. She watched Aries tilt her head questioningly, and Scorpio set himself, his grin taking on a daring slant. Aries pushed the crystal into the ground, then touched the upper point of the star. A hazy field swelled into existence around the two Zodiac, and the Water Bearer gave ground to keep out of the effect.

Barely an instant after the field stabilized, blurry chaos erupted. A literal maelstrom of elemental attacks snapped into being, power countering power or deflecting it. Bursts of fire, wind, water, earth and stellar magic flared and died at a rate far faster than natural. At least from her perspective. Intermixed in that chaos were Aries and Scorpio, their forms moving so fast that they were just blurs bouncing around amid the magical chaos. Lunging and being thrown, attacking and defending (although even at accelerated speeds, it was plain that Scorpio was far more aggressive, which set her heart to fluttering. He was such a stud, after all . . . ).

"Wwooooooowww." Aquarius glanced to the side. Lyra was standing next to her, eyes bugging out as her head swept in multiple directions, trying to follow the action. "I never knew Star Singing was this nifty! It's like watching a high speed ping pong match!"

"A ping pong match?!" Aquarius snapped. "You're seeing an example of the highest form of the One Power known, you off key twit!"

"I know. Singing was dying when I was alive, but it wasn't dead." Lyra said with aplomb. They watched for a few more seconds. "I still say its like watching a high speed game of ping pong, though."

Aquarius was seriously considering smacking Lyra with her urn, when the other spirit suddenly twitched.

"I have to scoot, Lucy-sama is calling me!" Lyra vanished in a burst of stardust. Aquarius heaved a long suffering sigh. Her hunky stud and the celestial doormat were already tearing up the area; Stars above only knew what the string plucker would be like once her idiot key holder altered her contract. She was suddenly aware of the not so small crowd that had appeared to watch Aries and Scorpio go at it, more than a few of them looking on with envy. It was understandable; even the weakest spirit had depths of power that lay dormant because of the requirements of Celestial Law. Unless there was a resurgence of Celestial Wizardry, most of the spirits in the realm would have no chance to ever experience having the restraints loosened. It was so strange, but Aquarius knew that her graceless, tomboy debutante idiot of a key holder would pull it off if anyone could. She wouldn't trust the girl to wipe her own nose, but damned if she didn't trust her to pull the needed miracle out of the aether . . .

The flickering of power discharge stopped instantly, and the hazy blur of the time acceleration field collapsed. Aries and Scorpio stood facing each other, both of them breathing as if they had just run for miles. Both spirits were bloodied, burned, and smeared with dirt. Scorpio still had half of his pants and a boot on; Aries had lost her arm coverings, and her dress had been reduced to a ragged skirt barely hanging onto her hips. Even as they smiled at each other, their wounds healed and vanished.

"We were throwing spells of the second tier at each other, weren't we?" Scorpio asked.

Aries nodded. "Almost to the third."

"And Princess still has two Astral Chains to be moved?" The Ram nodded again. "We could regain almost our full power, then!"

"Maybe more, Scorpio. My Origin was hearth sister with a Star Stormer, remember? If Lucy-sama reaches her full potential, I think she will stand equal with Vraylinish. Be the fourth Star Stormer ever known."

"Princess has that much potential?" Scorpio said, giving a low whistle.

"Assuming she isn't killed, or her soul doesn't break and she lose her magic, yes, I'm sorry."

Scorpio turned serious. "Guess we have to prevent both of those outcomes from happening then. Don't we?"

Aries nodded. "Yes, we do." The Scorpion looked at her gravely for a long moment, then reached out and ruffled her hair.

"You're cute when you're serious, did you know that?"

Aries crossed her arms over her ample chest and glared at Scorpio. "Hello, Aquarius. I'm sorry, but have you been watching?"

"Oh, I've been watching _something_ , all right," the mermaid said, planting her fists on her hips.

Scorpio's smile brightened a couple orders of magnitude as he turned to face his girlfriend. "Babe! You were watching? What did you think of my new moves?"

Aquarius fixed her man with a beady eyed glare, noting that Aries had already turned and walked away, one hand dropping to hold the dress remnant more or less in place on her hips. "Which 'moves' would that be? The new magic, or the flirting?"

Scorpio came over to her, swaggering the whole way. "My buffed up Star Singer self, of course! You know you're my Blue Bombshell of Delight!" He came to a sudden halt at arm's length as his girlfriend's hand smacked into his chest.

Aquarius glared even as her fingers twitched, noting the delightfully thicker muscles under her palm. "You want to explain, pal?"

"Lucy-sama asked me what I wanted as a contract change. I told her I'd prefer a Singer contract, so that's what we did." Scorpio put a hand over Aquarius's. "I love you, babe. You love me. I wasn't about to risk the dead past screwing that up for us. And as messed up as things are in Earthland, the last thing I wanted was for my Origin to make things harder for Lucy-sama. Never mind hating on Aries and Virgo for things that weren't fair in the first place."

The Water Bearer tried, but she just couldn't do it. The huffy facade collapsed, and she wrapped her arms around her man in a hug. "I do love you, you infuriating knucklehead. And if you ever seriously flirt with another woman, I _will_ hurt you!"

Aquarius could feel the chuckle rolling around in Scorpio's chest as he returned her hug with interest; it was a good feeling to her. She was deeply touched that her man had been thinking of _them_ when he considered the offer of more power, and chose to protect their relationship. She wanted to be surprised that Lucy had been so considerate of her spirits, but she couldn't. Stars knew the dummy wasn't Layla and never would be, but she was still doing the Heartfilia legacy proud. The brat didn't know a thing about her family's history, and she was still holding true to the integrity and consideration that Anna Heartfilia put forth all those centuries past. Maybe she could even pull off a miracle. It wasn't fair that the past was threatening the future so, but what was, was. All they could do was be ready to meet the storm when it finally broke, and with her fella by her side, Aquarius was ready to meet any foe.


End file.
